DRAMA
Just like when you gather a bunch of high schoolers, teenages, angsty people, or just people in general together, you end up with a lot of crap happening. Romances, secret romances, chatting, secret chatting, secrets, secret secrets, etc, secret etc. But most commonly you get the one thing that absolutely powers the tinychat itself, like the coal constantly burning inside of the train, when it is found they feel they must make shovel fulls of it. What I'm referring to is, obviously of course, (if you hadn't read the title or have a very short attention span, I guess not as obvious) DRAMA. But WHYYYYYY Why does the chicken cross the road? The answer is the same here, that chicken has a lot of angst and people issues and is probably using the road as an outlet of high school popularity they never had in high school. But just like the road of the chicken, when a tinychatter causes drama and such on the road, the other tinychatters are bound to hit it while trailling 90 mph in a school zone that is by a farm for some reason. The tinychatter is just struck and the one who did it doesn't even seem aware of their speed bump cause they're too busy wondering what that loud clucking was all about. Okay seriously, all these metaphors and crap aside, the tinychat is ALWAYS a drama fest. There will always be someone talking about someone else behind their backs, there will be a "king" or "queen" of the tinychat, and the ever-popular cliche of the popular kids who seem to run the tinychat. This cycle is often repeated with someone being praised suddenly being an asshole that everyone hates and then suddenly being the big one again. The easiest way to trigger Drama and the cycle is to post something or say something you would think would have no effect at all. Examples of this would be: "I love funions!" "Her gamertag is *someone else's gamertag here*" "I'm so happy with my life right now!" "Red is such a bright color." "Hey guys, sup?" "How's your dead parents, Bruce?" Drama's Effects The effects of drama tend to be felt all throughout the tinychat. It makes people want to come in just to talk about it or see how it is progressing or find out their role to play in it. Drama is like some whacked out drug that once you accidentally get a whiff of it, you're suddenly scratching until you get another fix of why that guy is a douchebag for being on cam all the time. Sometimes the tinychatters are able to break free of the curse and just not give a fuck, such as the eventual demise of the Tom Conspiracy. Unfortunately, they often do not end like this and instead end with chatters being chased away, doomed to never return. (yet they'll continue to haunt the facebook group) Who wrote this? I want to bitch at them for reffering to me as a high school cly-chee Bring on the hate. Should be obvious as to who wrote this and is not giving a fuck about consequences. I don't actually think anyone is going to be upset, but that tends to be how the shitstorms start.